


There's Something About This Murder

by sanjusangendo333



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, Prince Miya Atsumu, Prince Miya Osamu, Protective Miya Atsumu, not beta read im so sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanjusangendo333/pseuds/sanjusangendo333
Summary: The Inarizaki prince has been kidnapped!He certainly did not voluntarily run away with a charismatic, oranged-hair man.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke & Ojiro Aran, Miya Osamu & Suna Rintarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	There's Something About This Murder

**Chapter 1**

**The Kidnapping of Prince Atsumu**

_ It happened right before the start of spring _

_ prince ‘Tsumu was taken with just one swing _

_ ‘Samu had roared,  _

_ Suna was bored _

_ And Aran was in deep trouble with the king. _

* * *

Like a lot of exciting adventures in Rintarou Suna’s life, his most memorable one started in an izakaya. It was one of the few that were scattered around the villages outside of Hyougo, during a loud, stormy night. 

The izakaya had a dark interior, but the atmosphere was not uncomfortable. The warmth inside was illuminated by faint lights from the lanterns on every table. It wasn’t that busy either. Suna could count no more than a dozen persons in here while it could easily hold double that amount. Out of habit, he memorized exactly where everybody was placed and how far away he was from the nearest exit. 

This was how Suna learned about  **Karasuno** for the first time. 

He himself was seeking shelter in this dingy drinking hole, while executing a covert task Kita-san assigned him on. Kita-san happened to be the king’s unofficial advisor. According to him, Suna had the personality that encouraged the other person in the conversation to talk. He also just had the right amount of disinterest in his face that made him look unsuspicious (because surely he was the type to just mind his own business)! 

This made him the best person to do reconnaissance duties. 

His task was not really specific. It was just your regular  _ “go amongst the people and get a feeling of what the waters are like today” _ mission. Kita-san always said that it was always prudent to be aware of what could or could not influence the continent’s current political climate. 

This led Suna to this uneven, rickety table in the corner of the izakaya. Like every social situation for him, it did not take much effort to blend in. Here he was with beer in his stein, sitting across a tall stranger with long brown hair that reached his shoulders. Based on his accent, Suna could tell the tall traveler’s from the northern part of the continent and was merely passing by this village when the rainstorm hit. The northerner said he was thankful to Inari that he ended up in a warm refuge with alcohol! 

Suna lightly chatted him up about what the trip was like. Apparently there were more bandits in the trade routes this year. Politics in other kingdoms were getting worse: If they were not already at war with each other, they were at the verge of one; another king died last season; some kingdom in the south was raiding their neighbors again, the usual stuff. 

That’s when the traveler started talking about  _the unusual stuff_ like this group of vigilantes who called themselves **“Karasuno”** . The traveler was a bit reluctant, his eyes darting around the izakaya as if he himself was afraid that talking about them would get himself in trouble. 

Suna casually tried pressing the matter a bit more by offering to buy another round of beer. The traveler, pleased to have more alcohol in his stein, praised the unique taste of the imported beer from Inarizaki. Compared to the rest of the continent, Hyougo usually received more rain within the twelve months. Thus they have so much crops and so much diversity. Of course, they grew only the best hops too. 

The traveler visibly relaxed more and to Suna's relief, reluctantly told more of the elusive yet curious Karasuno. During this whole time, Suna kept his eyes on the traveller and without giving any obvious intention, Suna took out a seemingly innocent cloth from his pocket and squeezed it between his fist. He squeezed it just hard enough so he felt a soft crunch in his hand, like eggshells breaking, then pretended to wipe his mouth with it before placing it inconspicuously on the table. 

He hoped that the voice of the traveller was audible enough. If the traveler had noticed this (which Suna highly doubted) he would’ve stopped talking. 

Apparently, according to the rare sightings of the witnesses,  _ the boys of Karasuno _ were lightning fast. Blink and you’d miss their movements. Although even if you managed to be fast enough, it wouldn't matter anyway. They've had soldiers swear that during a fight, the "crows" (or so they were called) seemed like they wore the toughest of armors. No matter how hard or how frequent they’ve been hit, they could receive hits effortlessly and repeatedly, as if they were never hit in the first place. 

There were soldiers who lived to tell the tale of Karasuno’s black-hooded figures. They moved fast and then vanished among the trees in forests without a trace. 

But what did they do? “ _ It depends _ .” according to the traveler. They took things, money and ... people, and they were never returned. Maybe they even murdered, who knew! It was all just hearsay from people who claimed to have survived the encounter. Until eventually, their legend has just been that - a mere story to tell in a warm izakaya, narrated by a stranger seeking refuge from a storm. 

The more Suna listened, the more he realized there was really no concrete evidence of it. Horseshit, if you asked him. To be honest, there was really not much to go on. So as soon as the rain stopped, he thanked the traveller and paid for his drinks. 

He tucked the cloth back in his pocket. Then he set off to go back to Inarizaki castle where Kita-san would no doubt still be up, waiting for his report. Kita-san would always wait for his spy foxes to get back when they would be sent out for missions. 

As he entered through the gates of Inarizaki castle, he effortlessly made his way through the maze of corridors. He knew all the paths like the back of his palm having been raised in this castle since childhood. 

He kept walking down the castle halls until he made it to the office of the royal advisor. 

"How was the road today?" Kita-san didn’t even look up from the heavy, hard-bound book that he was reading. Floating candles on the ceiling lit his large ornate desk. Their wax somehow never falling. There were piles of scrolls rolled up on one side and an open parchment on the other. A quill continued to write on its own on the parchment without anyone holding it. 

"Another missing prince from somewhere up north, I’ve heard about some crows though.” Suna walked over to the large desk and took out the cloth from his pocket. “Here, the rest of the conversation’s in there.” 

Kita-san took the cloth and unfolded it to reveal an ordinarily looking sponge, with tiny bits of cracked shell around it from when Suna squeezed it earlier in his fist. To someone who had no idea what it was, it seemed like a round, yellowish sponge. But what was not obvious was that it could capture voices in the air. Then once it’s dissolved in water, it would replay what it heard like a vision or a memory. 

Suna watched as the sponge slowly dissolved into fine powder the more it got soaked in water. As the air trapped in the sponge rose up in bubbles and burst as it reached the surface, Suna started to hear the conversations he had with the traveller in the izakaya. 

Kita-san and the magic quill made some notes until the final smaller bits of the sponge dissolved completely. Kita-san thanked him for the task.

At first, Suna didn't think there was anything to this tale. Until the next few weeks, things have spiraled out of their control so fast, Suna would never forget this adventure for as long as he lived. 

* * *

"Tell them that the Inarizaki prince has been kidnapped by Karasuno!"

He definitely did not run away with a bunch of criminals because of a very charismatic red-head. 

“No, tell them that Atsumu was bewitched! A spell was cast upon him!” King Kurosu paced around his vast throne room, refusing to accept the fact that Atsumu willingly took off with alleged criminals, notoriously known throughout the whole continent. 

Aran wouldn’t have believed it either, but he was just standing literally a meter away from the blonde prince when Atsumu blurted out, in classic Miya Atsumu stubbornness,  _ “Take me with ya instead!” _ . Aran could’ve de-escalated the situation if it were not for the crossbows and fire trained in their direction at that time. In hindsight, the prince probably chose the best option - for all parties involved - given that they were all cornered defenseless in that situation. 

In all honesty, he expected for the king to blame Aran himself and Suna. They have sworn to protect the kingdom and its royal family. They were the official right-hand men of the Miya princes. Their whole purpose was to protect and serve. However, there’s only so much you could do when the idiot prince himself voluntarily had himself kidnapped. 

Also, did Aran mention that Atsumu was abruptly pulled into a portal to god-knows-where in a span of a few seconds? Good luck trying to get him back after that. 

"Your highness," Kita started, using his  _ official King's Royal Advisor tone _ . He has been quiet for a while now, standing next to Aran as they both watched the king pace and make a hole in the throne room. "Prince Osamu just made it clear that we cannot mention the involvement of Karasuno, it’s the condition." 

Aran could tell that his childhood friend was trying to give the impression that he was calm. When it came to looking stoic, Kita was the best. No doubt about that. 

But Aran could tell the moment when he saw the panic in Kita’s eyes as soon as he received the news about Atsumu’s disappearance. They were still quite a distance away from the main castle entrance, but Kita was there waiting for them, demanding what happened and almost shouted  _ “Where’s Atsumu?!”  _ as soon as Osamu, Suna and Aran got off their horses. Atsumu’s horse was attached to Aran’s without its rider. 

“Why does Atsumu always have to be so foolish?” The king threw his hands in the air in frustration, and continued as if he didn’t hear Kita. He probably didn’t. “I don’t care if  **his sword** said it’s fine!”

If Aran left this alone, it would drag on until the king has spiralled himself into stress. Normally, King Kurose maintained his calm through negotiations, political discussions and strategies. No matter how difficult the conversation was, Aran had witnessed for himself how the king solved his way out of them, even without Kita aiding him.  _ “Because these were things that made sense to him,” _ according to Kita when he described how the king favored to do more work than spending time with the princes. No doubt about that. 

For the king, his duties to the kingdom were based on laws and known characteristics. They could be controlled and predicted. But Atsumu (and sometimes Osamu) was as controlled and predicted as the decision-making of a drunkard who had just left the tavern in the early hours of daylight. 

The best course of action here was to take the panicking king away and leave Kita to handle this. Aran knew just the right words to assure the king. “Your highness, why don’t we let Kita-san draft a royal statement on your behalf? Then I can fill you in with everything that happened. I have found out more things about Karasuno in the past weeks.” 

“You did?” The king stopped pacing, “Kita, you already know of this?”

“Already passed down to our intelligence guild. If your highness would allow it, Suna and I will go to...”

“Yes, yes! By all means. I want a plan and back up plans.” He resumed pacing, “Let’s talk as soon as you get strategies, Kita. I want Atsumu back now. Not tomorrow, not this evening, but NOW!”

The look Kita was giving Aran was grateful. He nodded at Kita as if saying that he got this. If the situation had not been too serious, he would have winked. He always liked helping out his friend. 

Kita excused himself from the throne room, with Suna tailing behind him hurriedly. Lucky bastard. Suna being one of the prince’s right-hand men, should be here too to narrate what happened but Aran thought it best if he did it instead. Suna was loyal and dependable, but not when he had to console someone. 

How did they get to this? When Aran woke up today, the worst thing he was expecting was the forced dinner rehearsal for an upcoming trade delegation. Kita always made them present because he wanted everybody to be aware of who was who and from which country they’re from. 

Atsumu and Osamu were notorious for forgetting names. If they have not, they would forget the titles and would just call them by their first name or nicknames. Thus, Kita always made sure that they have Aran and Suna as mouth filters next to them. 

Potential insurgents abducting their prince was definitely not in the top 50 of the things he was worried about today. 

Today was supposed to be a special day too. Once every season, Osamu, Atsumu, Aran and Suna travel outside of the castle walls and out into the forest. The twins used this day to run and train outside of the palace training grounds.

In the beginning, it was a source of stress for the king and the royal family’s security details. But despite the strong disapproval of the king, Atsumu and Osamu were still given the opportunity to travel outside. Thanks to Kita’s firm position that it’s always best to experience things in person by oneself. 

...that and he said it was better to give the restless twins supervised time outside, rather than holding them up behind the castle walls. 

There was a catch, however. The Miya princes could do this ONLY under the strict condition that their right-hand men - Suna and Aran - would travel with them and they have to follow their orders when it came to their security, not the other way around. 

It wasn’t a problem after all. The twin princes, their right-hand men and the king's advisor were raised in the same castle. They were all around the same age thus it was just a matter of time before they bonded together in their own tight-knit group. It probably also helped that their roles were a little pre-destined since they started school. Their parents encouraged their relationships with each other, to strengthen the bond between them. 

Since they were all children, they have been fighting and getting in trouble together, for as long as they could remember. 

Given all that, however - regardless if they were already chosen to be together - it didn’t really matter for Aran, for any of them. He suspected that in a different life, in a different world somewhere, they would all probably still be friends should they manage to find each other. 

Their daily lives growing up were not something to make adventure stories out of. They were fortunate enough to live in a time of peace, long after the warring kingdoms have ceased. Nowadays, it was all trade and negotiations with the neighbors. The king established that education was one of the vital pillars of their kingdom so it’s no surprise that the twins and their friends would spend a large part of their life studying different subjects together. With each other they learned about history, maths, economics, science and Atsumu's favorite - Astronomy.

Atsumu had so much love for Astronomy that if he was not making trouble, he'd just sit at the observatory, listening to the quiet voice of Omimi-senpai, the resident astronomer. Atsumu would perch himself on one of the hidden stalls, almost close to the giant optical instrument that sensei referred to as "the telescope". He liked the privacy he got when perched up here, no one could see how his jaw dropped at celestial-related fact that he found fascinating. His mind would take mental notes of Omimi-senpai's lecture to his students about how the moon could actually block out the sun depending on the alignment. 

Osamu, on the other hand, would sneak off into the kitchen. It was not a surprise for Aran because when Osamu was still a small boy, he had fond memories of his little excursions to the kitchen. The kitchen staff would always sneak him little rice balls every time the small boy would come to visit. They would make him extra to bring to his twin and friends, but Osamu always got first choice. Even as an adult, there were days when Osamu would come to sword-training carrying a freshly baked loaf of bread, a bag of cookies, or a plate of rice balls, courtesy of his allies from the kitchen. 

Not long after that, Osamu started making the rice balls himself. 

"D'ya wash yer hands 'Samu, before making this?"

"I'm not gross like you, 'Tsumu! 'course I did!"

Atsumu always ate those rice balls with more enthusiasm than any of them. He grudgingly thanked his brother through a mouthful of rice and tuna. 

During non-academic days, they fought and trained next to each other. They were constantly kept on their toes thanks to Suna's borderline sadistic training methods and his strict training regimen. Sometimes, he would randomly throw a sharp object at Osamu or Atsumu and sometimes even at Aran, to "test their reflexes". 

"What? If you paid better attention last training, you could have avoided that." or, "Grow up, it's just a flesh wound." then he’d go back to sharpening his sword as if his friends were not sputtering frustrations. Aran was afraid that someday it could actually be fatal, to which Suna pointed out that the castle has way too many overpaid and idle medics anyway. 

But knowing Suna, who had unmatched and incredible combat skills, those seemingly random throws he would make were carefully executed with incredible precision. Suna can perform surgery-like accuracy with his weapons. So, if he really wanted to kill you, you'd be long dead and buried in two-meter deep forest soil.

Kita was excluded from the rigorous physical training as he had a different role to fulfill. It was always a challenge to make impartial decisions that could affect a whole kingdom of thousands and growing number of subjects. Kita was there as the official executioner of the king's will. Because of his perseverance and diligence, and the way that Obaa-chan raised him, Kita was someone who would always ensure that the right things were done, in the right manner, at the right time. 

The king knew this fact and he always made sure to "unleash" Kita in any diplomatic or trade negotiations talks. Inarizaki always ended up with the better deals and somehow, it was still beneficial for all parties involved, because Kita made sure of it. 

He also had an uncanny ability to know and predict anyone. He knew what you would eventually decide long before you realized it yourself. Needless to say, it was terrifyingly difficult to lie to Kita or to hide a mistake. 

Osamu described it best: Even if you didn’t do anything wrong, “It’s like I'm in an interrogation room being asked to confess. Thing is I want to, just get me out of here, but I don't know what to confess about."

Although Kita was not emotional, he was far from being emotionless. Aran knew that it frustrated Kita when things were not going according to plan, so he always ended up doing things himself. Thankfully, Aran was always there to pull Kita out of his own simmering frustrations.

That was one of Aran's roles. He made sure that people are in check. Atsumu referred to him as the  _ watered-down version of Kita.  _ Aran took that as a compliment and an insult.

Aran liked to think of himself as the balancer of everyone else. Whilst everyone else was in extremities of their massive web of different personalities, he remained in the middle to keep everybody grounded. 

He would remind Kita that the latest, thirty-ninth revision of the negotiation deal was already at the best state it could be. 

He would challenge Osamu to prevent him from slacking off and becoming too laid back when he knew that he’s already way ahead of his twin. 

He would grab the fork quickly from Suna’s hand before he got the chance to hurl it at one of the king’s aides. 

He would remind Atsumu not to ride off too far away from the group, because he’d end up getting lost for the 7th time. 

He was the parent that all of them didn’t have growing up and Aran has completely accepted this role without much convincing from anyone. 

That was how it has been for a while. Aran looked behind him as he led their small group through the dense trees of the forest. The twins were following right behind him with Suna trailing them all the way at the back. 

They were in between two towns right now, traversing the forest in the middle to go back to the first town, where they have left their horses. 

Aran didn’t really have to worry too much, he assured himself. If they get attacked, all four of them were pretty well-trained with their own enchanted weapons, courtesy of Obaa-chan. 

As the right-hand of the princes, Aran and Suna have been trained for combat earlier and have been training more frequently than the twins. Their weapons have long been enchanted by Obaa-chan. 

Osamu and Atsumu have also been training for years now, but it’s only recently that their own chosen weapons were enchanted. 

It was the twins’ 23rd birthday last month and they each received a generous amount of presents worthy of princes. Both Atsumu and Osamu received them all gracefully. Aran and Kita made sure that the twins remembered to thank everybody by forcing them to sign all 264 pretty parchments to every noble that they knew.

Although they had so many more gifts, it was very obvious which one among them was their favorite. It was always the gift from the kingdom's sorceress and Kita Shinsuke's grandmother, Yumie Kita. 

She was also endearingly known to the twins as Obaa-chan.

Like her own grandson, Yumie had always kept a soft spot in her heart for the Miya princes and their right-hand men. She often reminded them that there was always someone watching. The deities or the great beings whose existence was simply incomprehensible for mortals like us, even with magic of our own. They were always constantly aware of what we're doing so we have to remember to put on the best effort in everything we do, regardless if we have different roles to play in the kingdom. 

Of course, the sorcesses knew what she was doing. The gifts she gave were usually inconsequential in the thread of magic to the kingdom. Although pretty simple and usually straightforward, she always made sure that there it's always something the twins (and Suna and Aran indirectly) would benefit from.

When Atsumu and Osamu were little kids and had to be separated for a whole year for the first time in their lives, Yumie gifted them their first connection totems. They were two round gems that would heat up and glow if the other twin was in distress. Atsumu’s gem would glow red and Osamu's blue. 

They had since attached the gems on a necklace and wore it all the time. It stayed hidden underneath their shirts, away from prying eyes. When they were together, they didn’t need something to help them understand what the other was feeling, but Osamu said they still wore it as a habit. It was strangely comforting, according to Atsumu. 

When they turned 16, they started traveling together with their father. Obaa-chan gifted an enchanted bag of rice from Kita family rice farm. It would always yield a cup of uncooked rice if either Osamu or Atsumu would draw from it. The condition was that there should always be rice to harvest within the Kita farm, as that was where the rice from the enchanted bag was from. It's not like the kingdom has a shortage of rice anyway. Inarizaki was known for the abundance of rice and other crops. When Atsumu and Osamu would travel to a different kingdom, they always brought that bag with them all the time. As a right-hand man to the princes, Aran and Suna were always there with them too. He was just happy to eat home-grown rice anywhere he went. 

Last year, the twins received a one-time only vanity spell. It will change their appearance once and will stay for as long as they like. Even before Osamu or Atsumu could say out loud what they wanted, Kita immediately advised AGAINST changing their faces because of their roles in the kingdom. This got a petulant pout from Osamu. Without even missing a beat, Kita downright told Atsumu NOT to transform his face into an animal’s. It didn’t matter how annoying Atsumu whined about never knowing what it’d be like to have ferocious fangs and claws. 

The twins settled for changing the colors of their hair instead (it was Kita-approved!), so they won't be mistaken any longer for the other. Atsumu, being the more extroverted one, had chosen to have yellow-gold hair because it immediately identified him in a crowd, making him standout. Being the opposite, Osamu could have just stayed with brown hair, but didn't want to be outdone by his brother, so he chose the least possible striking color, gray.

King Kurosu had strong opinions about it, sure, but he knew not to argue considering that the hair change was most likely the LEAST problematic of all the possibilities that the twins could have opted for. He considered it a win. It passed Kita’s judgement, so he could live with it. 

This year, for their 23rd birthday, they have received something incredibly special from Obaa-chan, a loyalty enchantment on their weapons. Only those that Osamu and Atsumu could trust with their lives would be able to hold their weapons. Anyone else who tried to touch it would get their skin burned. 

Atsumu placed his enchantment on his sword and Osamu’s on his bow. 

The twins being braggart idiots, had to test it out on a bunch of people in the castle. To their disappointment (and delight, although they refused to admit it), almost everybody in the castle were pretty much loyal to them and the family. Almost everybody here have seen them grow and be raised in it from kids to adults.

The only time they could find someone untrustworthy (to the twins entertainment) were strangers in an izakaya. It wasn’t intentional either, someone just thought that the intricate patterns on Atsumu’s sword were incredibly impressive and wanted to touch it. 

“Of course, because they’re strangers, ‘Tsumu.” Osamu said as he treaded more carefully this time, knowing that if people accidentally bumped his bow and quiver, they’ll be burned. 

They left that izakaya, hoping that they didn’t attract too much attention and continued on by foot. 

They were almost halfway through the hike in the forest. Not long from now, they would arrive at the first town. 

Fate has always been kind to them, the royal family and everybody that Aran knew. 

Only on this particular day however, the goddess Inari decided to twist the fates a little bit. Perhaps the goddess wanted something better for some people?

If there was impending danger afoot that could potentially be harmful to the wielder, Aran would sense his enchanted metal pilgrim staff sending off faint vibrations. It’s like someone has strum strings but only Aran can hear it. 

He signalled for his group to halt. Everybody knew to be silent and still on that signal. From the corner of his eye, he could see Suna slowly drawing out his dual swords. Both of them ready to defend the princes should anything attack them. 

There! 

If it was not for Aran's quick sight, he wouldn't have noticed them at all. 

Aran spotted two black blurs darting through the trees a few meters away from where Aran’s group was hiding, completely hidden and still. 

A few seconds later, a chorus of furious obscenities and shouts filled the area of the forest they’re in. A group of what looked like heavy and beefy men, started running towards the direction of the two black blurs. The men have different, varied amounts of tattoos on their faces. Aran knew those tattoos were commonly often seen on hired mercenaries and certain guilds of bounty hunters. 

Whatever it was that they were after, it must have cost a lot to have all of them after it. 

Eventually, the two blurs have also stopped and the men got them surrounded. Finally they stopped moving and Aran saw two men, each covered in a long black cloak and similar black hood on their heads. 

“We got ye both now! There’s nowhere to run!” one of the mercenaries shouted, raising his shiny katar in the air. 

From this point, Aran made his decision. The best move was to not be involved at all because they don’t have ANY REASON AT ALL to be. Especially with the two princes with him! His priority has always been the safety of the princes. If anything happened to them, he'd be accountable. Besides, if this fight won’t kill him, Kita definitely would. He’s more afraid of him, than the king himself. 

He raised his hand, ready to give the signal to Suna and to the twins to stealthily move away. Aran could stay behind and observe a bit more, and maybe he could help. But first he had to get the twins to safe---

...Atsumu and Osamu were running towards the fray only to stand in between, shielding the two men that were surrounded. 

FUCKING… of all things. SHIT. To Suna’s and Aran’s annoyment, they both rushed to protect the princes. “Damn it, you idiots!! I swear to Inari, you’re both definitely grounded!”

Well at least they can fight for real this time. It’s been a while since they actually saw actual field combat. 

Shit. Kita would have Aran’s head for this. 

* * *

Obaa-chan always said, “The secret to a long life is not really a secret, Achoomu-chan.” Aside from being made of magic, (for magic does not mean you are immortal), you just have to make sure that you’re doing something that was a combination of something you love, something that helps other people, something that you could make a living out of and something that you’re good at. 

Atsumu loved combat, especially close combat. That’s the reason why his main weapon of choice was a sword. When it came down to protecting someone against a foe, he’d rather be there as close as possible. He’d look at his enemy in the eye and see their fear for himself. 

If he had not been prince, he would have been a knight. A handsome one at that. 

Thing was, Atsumu was extremely reactive to anything he saw. If it was something exciting, he would immediately attempt to do it and try to make it better. Hey, oh no someone fighting over here, gotta jump in and do what seemed like the right thing to do. He's a skilled fighter after all. 

This situation was not exactly different. About a dozen burly, sleazy looking men, wielding all sorts of different weapons chasing after two smaller men did not seem like much of a fair fight, at least to Atsumu’s point of view. 

Thus, without even listening to the tiny voice of logic in his brain (and Aran actually calling them both out “Damn it, you idiots!! I swear to Inari, you’re both definitely grounded!”), he immediately jumped into action. 

Maybe next birthday, he could ask Obaa-chan for a thingamajig that spouted Kita-sanctioned advice when you shake it and ask a question.

With quick strides and years worth of trained reflexes, Atsumu’s sword clashed against one of the burly men’s swords and he used that point of impact to push the attacker away. Aside from having the burning loyalty-check enchantment, his sword could absorb the force from an attack and transform it into energy for the wieder. Thus, giving Atsumu the extra strength to push a man much bigger than him. 

He was relieved that he chose to step in at the right time too, or else someone would’ve been hurt. 

“Ye alright there?” Atsumu grinned and glanced down to the smaller man he protected. 

On quick glance, he was wearing a plain black mask on the upper half of his face, with a short tuft of orange hair peeking through the edge of the hood. 

Pretty hazel eyes were looking up back at him with confusion and surprise. Atsumu had to momentarily shake the distraction away. “Uhm, mind if ye step away a bit until we’re done?” He parried another attack, but this time he was more ready. 

Like an extension of his existing senses, he could tell that Osamu was standing firmly on the ground next to the other slightly taller, hooded man who seemed to also be frozen in place. 

Obviously they didn’t expect for anyone to come to their rescue, but Atsumu felt that something was out of place. He would have expected either fear or relief from the persons they just rescued, but definitely not confusion! 

Atsumu could hear the ever familiar  _ woosh  _ of Osamu’s arrows as they sailed through the air with incredible precision. Osamu never wasted any movement and his arrows never missed. Conveniently, his enchanted quiver prevented his arrows from running out.  _ Thank you Obaa-chan, for always looking after us.  _

He drew arrows in rapid succession too, hitting a hand, making one of their enemies drop his axe that was already aiming at Suna’s back. Suna quickly turned and followed through with a fierce blow to the man’s head with his shielded elbow, knocking the man out immediately. 

_ Woosh _ , there went another man on the ground, clutching his leg in pain where Osamu’s arrow pierced through. Yikes. Osamu’s serrated arrowheads inflict so much pain if you get hit. It got worse because small poison needles on the arrowheads burst in your skin, preventing the wound from closing. Thanks to the closer range, Osamu’s arrows were hitting with more force than normal. 

Anyone dangerously close to Osamu was being attacked by Suna, even before they got close to the prince. His dual-wielding swords prevented anyone from getting too close to Osamu. How did he even look like he wasn’t breaking a sweat? Suna had no facial expression at all, as if fighting was the most boring thing in the world. 

Meanwhile, Atsumu scrunched his face, aware of the tip of his tongue sticking out when he’s concentrating. He swung his sword on time, blocking three men who had their swords aimed at slicing him. He felt the power enchantment of his own sword rush through his veins, giving him extra force to push them back and kick one of them right square in the face. 

Aran was in Atsumu's blind spot, catching any attack that Atsumu wouldn’t be able to see immediately.

Even though their small battlefield was filled with dust, mud and blood, Atsumu knew. This was where he belonged - standing tall and ready to fight next to his brother and their friends. Their skin coated with sweat and nerves pumped up with adrenalin while protecting the innocent. 

But it turned out, the innocents in this case didn’t really need protection. For right as Atsumu was still running high from the thrill of combat, all of their attackers immediately dropped to the ground. 

“Huh?” 

“What just happened?!” 

Atsumu looked around. All of the big knuckleheads were lying unconscious and unmoving. Did they … die? Looking behind him, the orange haired guy and his slightly taller friend were still standing where they were, completely unaffected. 

...and unhurt. Thank Inari. Maybe they could go home now. 

“Right!” Atsumu started to move, “looks like we can go ho--”

“DON’T MOVE!” came a deep voice from above them. 

Atsumu looked up. About half a dozen hooded figures were perched on the branches of the tall trees around them. They were wearing the same black cloaks and masks, similar to the first two men they just protected. 

Atsumu would have loved to chatter back, being the cheerful person that he was. But unfortunately, one of them had a big-ass crossbow and another one of them had fire quietly flickering on both hands. They were all aimed at the princes.

“They have magic...” He hears Osamu whisper in awe. If circumstances had been different, he knew that him and Osamu would definitely be going mental at how crazy cool it was to see fire-magic in person. Since kids, they have always wanted to see that! They’ve only read about it in books and they heard about it from their Obaa-chan. Magic was in this world, but it's incredibly rare. 

“Wait!! They protected us!” 

“They’re not one of them!” 

Short guy and taller guy both talked at the same time in a hurry. 

“Protected you?” One of the hooded figures on the tallest branch repeated.

“Yes. Thankfully. It took a while before they all fell asleep.”

So they were drugged, eh? That’s why they dropped to the ground like termites after they shed their wings. That’s when Atsumu suddenly remembered what they just heard in the Izakaya this afternoon. 

One of the soldiers in the izakaya was loudly retelling a tale. He said that some witnesses were knocked unconscious after an encounter with Karasuno. When the witness came to, they had no recollection of the past day. At that time, Osamu, Atsumu, Aran and Suna were quietly minding their own business on their own table. Atsumu in particular was looking at dead termites on the ground. 

Aran probably made the sinking realization too. But he made the mistake of saying it out loud. “Karasuno. You’re the crows...” 

The smaller man next to Atsumu groaned, “Damn it.” and before anyone could react, and even before Atsumu could process what was happening, the smaller man next to him snatched Atsumu’s sword from his own hand and pointed it next to the blonde prince’s throat. 

Atsumu had never seen speed like that before. But it’s not the speed that he’s perplexed at...

He bet that he’s wearing the same expression that Suna and Aran have right now. It was not the fact that someone was holding a sword on his throat that got him so surprised, but rather a complete stranger was holding  _ his  _ sword without getting burned. 

He didn’t notice it at first, perhaps it was because of the shock, but it looked like the other man that they saved managed to get a hold of Osamu’s bow too, “Not so fast.“ His voice was deeper. 

_ Alright. Karasuno? Who are they and why can Atsumu and Osamu trust them? _

“Alright let’s take it easy. Let’s not do anything sudden here.” Aran cautiously moved to drop his staff on the ground as a sign of peace. 

“Yeah, I just saved yer life, ya know?” Atsumu glared down at the smaller man, the black mask on his eyes was so dark, his hazel eyes looked so vibrant. 

“We cannot let them go.” Orange-haired guy said flatly. His eyes were still staring at Atsumu.

“Listen, we’re not gonna tell anyone about this.” Osamu tried to reassure after getting over his shock. He’s holding his hands up too, completely still. 

“We cannot trust you.” was the emotionless reply of one of the crows as if it was just a matter of fact. It’s a little funny that according to the mysterious magic spells of Obaa-chan, they could trust these crows with their lives, but not the other way around. 

Atsumu could see that Aran and Suna were itching to draw their weapons again and start a fight. He knew that they’re loyal enough to give up their lives for him and his brother. 

Unfortunately, they’re kind of outnumbered against unknown “crows” with at least one crow with magic. If they fight, even if all four of them have enchanted weapons, there would definitely be casualties. 

But there’s no need for that, Atsumu knew exactly what to do. He just hoped his brother would realize it too. 

Actually, what’s he even worried about, this was ‘Samu! The same thought probably crossed his mind already. Atsumu knew that what he’s about to do would earn him a punch in the face. Osamu would definitely be mad, sure, but he’d understand. 

As if hearing his thoughts, Atsumu caught his brother’s eyes for a second. Before Osamu could protest anything, Atsumu looked up at the crows. “I’ll come with ya!” 

_ hah. I said it first, ‘Samu.  _

“No, Atsumu!”

“...the fuck?”

“THE HELL ARE YA TALKING ABOUT, ‘TSUMU????!” 

“..and why should we care if  **_you_ ** come with us?” One of the crows continued, ignoring their little drama. 

“I’m Miya Atsumu, I’m the crowned prince of Inarizaki.” To prove it, he took one of his raised hands and made a gesture that he’s going to open his cloak. Atsumu had almost everybody’s attention after all. Any sudden move he made could trigger a series of unfortunate events. 

He felt around with his hand and carefully made sure to get the second heavier necklace around his neck. 

...that one which showed the crest of the Inarizaki royal family. As he’s holding it out, showing it to the crows still perched on the trees, he’s hoping really hard that Osamu wouldn’t say that he will come with him too.  _ One prince was enough.  _

"I know ya don't want more casualties than I do. How about this proposition, yeah? Ya let them go, but take me with ya instead. I'll be your assurance that they won't tell anyone about your presence here." 

"Why are you doing this?" the orange-haired man asked. For a brief millisecond, he wondered if it’s admiration he’s seeing in those eyes. 

"Because it's just the right thing to do.. and the best option for everybody involved." He wanted to lie at first, but seeing that they could trust them, Atsumu felt that they deserved to hear the truth. 

He looked at his brother. It’s been a long time since they have been separated physically for an extended period of time."’Samu…, you know why." 

With that said, Osamu still looked like he wanted to protest, but he gritted his teeth instead. 

“Gentlemen, I hear the ground, there are more men coming,” One of the crows looked in the other direction, as if he was looking at something, “...we really have to go!" 

The crow with fire warned, “You cannot tell anyone that we were here. If you do, you will never see the prince again.”

Atsumu felt a chill blow at the back of his neck, like someone opened a window in the dead of a winter’s night. Before he was able to look back to see what it was, the orange-haired man was pressed right up against him, in front of him. 

Hazelnut eyes peered up at Atsumu and although he’s a complete stranger, the only thing Atsumu could hear was  _ ‘Please trust me.’ _

Then he pushed Atsumu and himself towards the waiting emptiness of a portal. 

Everything moved in slow motion. He could hear Osamu call out his name.

As Atsumu was falling into it, he moved to put his arms around the smaller man. Yet again, driven by his instincts to protect. 

Before the portal closed, he saw all of the crows dart away, leaving Suna, Aran and his brother behind in the forest. 

* * *

Before the sun set that day, scrolls were put up around every corner of the kingdom. It was stamped with the crest of the royal family of Inarizaki, the same one on Atsumu’s medallion. 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A few hours after sunrise on this 14th day after harvest, Prince Atsumu was abducted.    
We are doing everything we can to trace his whereabouts for a swift and safe return of the prince.    
Should we know more, we shall announce to the kingdom as soon as possible. 

  
If you have information pertaining to the recovery of the prince,   
we urge you to come forward and share information to our attendants waiting by the west courtyard.    
Any information will help us, no matter how small. 

Depending on the merit of the information, we will also offer compensation in gold.

We thank you for your cooperation. 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I would love to know what you think! Please leave me a comment if you want this to continue! This story has been running in my mind since November 2020! But then BNHA happened and my AtsuHina thoughts got derailed by other ships in the BNHA fandom.


End file.
